<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things never sent. Things never seen. by The_anime_devil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804458">Things never sent. Things never seen.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil'>The_anime_devil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, DL-6 (Gyakuten Saiban), DL-6 aftermath, F/M, I dunno if this counts as angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned Gregory Edgeworth, Narumitsu - Freeform, Texting, Wrightworth - Freeform, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of text from various ships/friends/families of things that were never said. These aren't canon thoughts, just head canons. A few may have stories or be AUs but I will try to keep them in canon storyline. I'll update the tags as new ones are added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayasato Chihiro | Mia Fey/Kaminogi Souryuu | Diego Armando, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Narumitsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after DL-6 is solved after Miles "chooses death". Things with a strike through mean not sent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>10:01 P.M</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miles Edgeworth chooses death huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Little over dramatic</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you think</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>11:17 P.M</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know we haven’t talked much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But could you answer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to call you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1 Missed call from </span>
  <b>Phoenix </b>
  <span>11:18 P.M</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>11:19 P.M</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay this isn’t funny anymore</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miles?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>I Love you</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>Come back</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>Please Tell Me you’re okay</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After DL-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A month after the DL-6 murder, Miles decides he needs to hear his father's voice once more. His phone line wouldn't be connected forever, so it was now or never.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics are the voicemail message</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello this is Gregory Edgeworth. I’m sorry I can’t get to the phone right now, please leave your name and reason for calling and I’ll call you back. Oh and your number, I need that to call you back. Just le-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father can I have a story now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One second Miles. Just leave it at the to- *BEEP</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… Father? I know you won’t hear this, I just- *sob* I just missed you a bit. That’s all. I need to go to bed, I’ll probably get in trouble. I just*sob* I’m sorry. I- I kind of like it here. It’s bigger than our apartment was.” He looked around. He was using the phone in the living room. It was almost midnight, but he’d woken up because of a nightmare. Not even a month after... the incident. He’d debated calling his dad’s phone or writing a letter for a while. He’d read online somewhere that it helped. His dad had always said no matter what he’d be there for him. So why? When he needed him the most, why wasn’t he there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say… Can I tell you about my nightmare? No one else will listen. Sir said it’s a sign of weakness, but you said it’s okay to have nightmares. I don’t know what to do. *sob* I’m going to go back to bed now. Father… I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine that Gregory has had the same voicemail forever, but when he recorded it, it was bed time and Miles asked him for a story while he was recording it. He thought it was cute, so he kept it in. His voicemail has always had a little Miles (probably 4 or 5) asking for a bedtime story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I imagine that Mia wrote letters to Godot while he was in his coma.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, crossed out means it wasn't sent. In this case it was typed then deleted before she printed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear Diego,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>So, it’s been awhile since I last wrote. I’ve been pretty busy with a case </span>
  <strike>
    <span>and life in general</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, I finally took one again. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>A case I mean, god I’m all over the place.</span>
  </strike>
  <span> It’s been a year so I figured I should get back up soon. And this case… </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was involved. I had to take it, I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn’t. It may have been a bit biased, but I knew she had to be connected in some way. And I’m glad I trusted my gut, otherwise a perfectly innocent </span>
  <strike>
    <span>and completely naïve </span>
  </strike>
  <span>boy would have gone to jail. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It’s a long story and for legal purposes I can’t disclose details of the case in my letter. But I’m happy to inform you that the bitch got what she deserved. She’s been arrested and her trial is scheduled for next week. Not only is she being tried for this murder, but for</span>
  <strike>
    <span> your attempted murder</span>
  </strike>
  <span> what happened to you. Anyway about the kid I was defending, well he’s not really a kid. A few years younger than me, his name is Phoenix Wright. He’s currently finishing up an art degree at Ivy university. You’re probably wondering why I’m mentioning this? Well, he's studying to become a defense attorney. I figure </span>
  <strike>
    <span>if</span>
  </strike>
  <span> WHEN you wake up, you might end up working with him. I’m thinking I might offer him a place at my office. That is if he passes the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Right! I forgot to tell you last time that I’m starting my own law firm. Fey &amp; Co. law firm, I figured you could help me run it when you get back? I’m still a little too green to be working on my own. But Grossberg said if he gets too many cases to handle, which lets face it happens every so often, he’d send them my way. So… ya. That’s how I’ve been. I still visit you in the hospital when I get the chance. I wonder… can you smell the flowers I bring in? Or even hear my footsteps or voice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia Fey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>P.S. If you’re wondering why these aren’t handwritten anymore, it’s because this way I can’t stain the page while I write. </span>
    <span>Also, you can’t tell how bad my hands are shaking.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one wasn't necessarily never seen. But it wasn't said directly to him, so it fits the criteria for this story set.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mafuyu x Yuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at Mafuyu and Yuki's text history before his phone was disconnected</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe, this series kinda died for a bit, but I thought I'd do a chapter not AA related! Also despite not being able to find a date for Yuuki's death, I had to give it a date to do what I wanted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>November 10th</span>
</p><p>
  <span>8:00 P.M</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I<strike>’m sorry</strike></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>This isn’t your fault</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Don’t blame yourself </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <b>Mafuyu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>8:22 P.M</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I<strike>’m sorry</strike></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming over, can we get dinner </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and talk about what happened</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>8:40 P.M</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>I wasn’t seriou</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span>s</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>November 30th</p><p>
  <span>12:08 P.M</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Your funeral was today</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been awhile since I've watched Given... like since it aired. So Mafuyu may be a little out of character and for that I apologize. This was just a short thing I wanted to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>